


Summer Nights

by proffescrxavicr



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr
Summary: Summer Nights, A Harry Potter Imagine. Written with she/her pronouns, hopefully I’ll have another imagine come out soon that is gender neutral!Also, this imagine in no way supports or accepts the transphobic, racist, and anti-semitic beliefs held by JK R*wling. This imagine was started before I got super uncomfortable with her and the many bad things within the series. Please take the time to realize the big issues within the books and movies, as well as the issues within the author and many of the actors that play the characters in he movies.Harry Potter x ReaderPrompt: In which you and Harry find yourselves in a small county fair after the battle of Hogwarts. A lot of fluff 🥺🥺Set during: post!war auWord Count: 859 words
Relationships: Harry Potter - Relationship, Harry Potter/Reader, harry potter x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Summer Nights

"Harry!" You let out a soft giggle, looking back to your boyfriend as the two of you ran into the amusement park. A smile was plastered on your face as you looked at all of the lights and rides that filled the place. Pinks and oranges filled her vision, Harry could have sworn that you was an angel in that moment. Laughter fell from children's lips around them, tumbling around mixed with the screams that arise from others on the many rides. Your eyes watched the young children run around, playfully hitting one another with their toys. Harry was quick to join you, grabbing your hand.

“Where are you off to my love?”

"I don't know," you scrunched your nose, "what about there?" At the edge of your finger was the ferris wheel, her eyes lit up as you looked over at it. Harry sighed, a smile forming on his face as he nodded.

"Well I can't say no to you," he muttered, a laugh rolling from his lips afterwards. You grabbed at his hand again, pulling the two of you closer to the ferris wheel. "Now would be a great time to tell you that I am deathly afraid of heights right?"

"It would be, especially since I know damn well that's a lie Potter," you glared back, "do you have an irrational fear of ferris wheels or something?"

"It's not irrational! I'm just afraid that they'll like topple over or something," Harry glanced down to the ground, his cheeks dusting a light pink color out of embarrassment.

A laugh left your lips, taking his cheeks in your hands, "Come on now Potter, we're wizards, we wouldn't die in a situation like that."

"Do I look like I know any type of magic?"

"Considering you were the one who brought down one of the biggest dark wizards to have ever existed, yes I think you do know magic."

"That was just luck," Harry rolled his eyes, making Evelyn shake her head.

"Harry I swear to godric," you pointed at him, "I'll hold your hand the entire time okay? And the next ride we can go on will be your choice! Does that sound okay with you?"

Harry nodded, a smile running over his features. He pushed up his glasses before you took his hand again, pulling him towards the ferris wheel. You two had been so busy in fixing up Hogwarts, you had put a lot of your time and effort into that. Harry saw right through your facade, he knew you weren’t as okay as you made everyone else think. Not with the death of your sibling and what should have been her brother/sister in law, you had been trying to carry everything on her shoulders and it was stressing you out. Not to mention the two of you taking care of Teddy, neither of them really knew how to parent. Especially at your age. You had never expected that she would have been thrusted into the role of motherhood so early on.

"Harry slow down, it's hard to keep up with you when you run like that," you giggled as he sped up to get them closer to the ferris wheel. He slowed his pace down just a little — enough for you to catch up to him with ease. Despite being fit for quidditch, he always had the ability to outrun you. Or maybe it was just the fact that you despised running and everything having to do with it — maybe it was a mixture of both. 

“Or you could just catch up to me.”

“Mmmmm,” you leaned forward, placing your chin on his shoulder. “And if I don’t? Are you just going to leave me?”

“I don’t think I could if I wanted,” Harry let a smile crack, pushing up his glasses as you both took a step closer to the Ferris wheel. 

“Oh really?” You playfully interjected, a brow raised at your boyfriend. 

“Yeah, guess you’re stuck with me.”

“What a pain.”

“A big one,” Harry joked, rolling his eyes as he handed the worker the tickets for you guys to get onto the Ferris wheel. “Ladies first.”

“What a gentleman,” you smiled at him, taking his hand.

“Well, I try my best.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do.”

“Definitely.”

You leaned onto his shoulder, staring out at the night sky. It was peaceful being up there, with the person you loved more than anything. A smile rested on your lips, leaning onto Harry’s shoulder you felt more at peace than you had in weeks. Then, Harry turned to you, a small velvet box in one of his hands. Your eyes widened, mouth left open slightly as you stared at him. “Harry.”

“Y/n,” Harry lifted a brow. “Things have been completely and utterly crazy, but my one constant has been you. It’s always been you. And I wanted to know if you would spend the rest of our lives as my one constant.” He opened the box, showing you a dainty diamond ring. “Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?”

And who were you to say no? “Yes.”


End file.
